1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, a photographing method, and a medium recording a photographing control program which are capable of performing continuous photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable apparatuses (photographing apparatuses) with photographing function such as digital cameras become common. Some of these photographing apparatuses have display sections and functions of displaying picked-up images. Further, some of these apparatuses display menu screens on the display sections to make an operation of the photographing apparatus easy.
Further, there has been developed a photographing apparatus provided with a photographing mode in which a predetermined filter effect process is applied to the picked-up image. By performing the predetermined filter effect process on the picked-up image, various image processes for clearly displaying a subject are possible.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-64086, there is disclosed a proposal of providing an image processing technique capable of enhancing an expressive power of an outline. Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-12660, there is disclosed a technique of providing an image generation method and an image generation apparatus for generating an image by automatically removing an unnecessary image from a picked-up image.